This invention is directed to a device for performing a transition from the transverse electromagnetic (TEM) dominant coaxial transmission line mode to the transverse electric (TE.sub.11) dominant circular waveguide mode or vice versa.
An application of the device of the invention is in the reception of linear polarized microwave signals e.g., from a commerical TV satellite antenna in a system which features frequency reuse through cross polarized signals. This device would allow the alternate reception of one or the opposite polarization with equal efficiency.
The device of this invention is particularly adapted to function at a frequency in the GH.sub.z frequency range e.g., 10.9 to 12.2 GH.sub.z at less than milliwatt power levels e.g. 100 db less than one milliwatt. It is easy to construct, provides low standing wave ratios and provides improved operational results in comparison to the prior art such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,516 without substantial tuning being required.